Destiny of the Keyblade
by Dusk the Ultimate Life
Summary: Two hundred years after Sora and his friend shut Kingdom Hearts, the power of the keyblade is needed yet again.


"One day a very long time ago, there was a boy. This special boy had something most people did not-- an unbreakable will. This boy's heart shown with the pure and heavanly glow of the heavens. This boy was a chosen one of sorts, as he had been selected to bear a burden, which he easily overcame with the help of his friends. This boy was known as the Keyblade's Master, Sora Strife.

However, this was a very long time ago, and I'm certain an old gypsy's ramblings are quite dull to you, but this is something important to you."

"Why so, Grandmother?"

"Because that one boy changed the world for the better. His actions changed how our worlds work today. If not for him, you and I might not exsist, sweet child. Perhaps you too might be one of Destiny, as a great power runs in your veins. You must be sure of your actions, and your actions must be pure and fair, or else you may harm someone whom had done nothing wrong to you."

"I understand, but that won't make the other kids at school act the same way. They don't care who they hurt!" The teenage granddaughter's arms stiffened remembering how painful it was, being stuck in a trashcan that was sent flying downhill.

"Now listen, Rina, it may not seem that way, but deep inside, I'm sure they know they shouldn't be doing such things to another."

Rina sighed. "Yes, grandmother. You're such a broken record, you know that?" Rina stood up from sitting on the rug as she'd accustomed herself to doing whenever Grandmother spoke. She turned to look in a decorative mirror on the wall, at the remains of a cut which resided on her cheek. "So, you think it'll scar, Grandma?" she asked.

The Grandmother laughed lightly in a warm but scratchy voice, "No child. You've always healed any injury just fine."

Rina nodded, proceeding to braid her long blond hair. "Well, anyway, I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe I'll find my OH, so important, prophesied destiny." she sarcastically said. After tying the end of her braid with a black ribbon, she walked out of the colorful living room and out the front door.

Rina was certainly a troubled girl. All though she had good enough looks to be popular, she was anything but. Her long blond hair and blue eyes did nothing for her when she had some sort of 'invisible kick me sign' on her back, as she'd always assumed. In her own eyes, she was just one of those little misfit people who was never meant to be popular, cool, or anything of the sort in the eyes of anyone else.

A bit more about her history, Rina is an orphan. Her mother died of illness, her father shortly after, when she was six years old. She was quickly adopted by an older gypsy woman who more than happily wanted Rina to call her 'Grandmother'. The gypsy woman lives in a fine home on the beach, with a private area of shoreline and a balcony overlooking the sea. The house is decorated in many foreign colors and with beautiful talismans, metal-worked decorations, and silk pillows on any furniture. The home is certainly a lovely retirement for a gypsy to care for a child. Rina believed herself to be the woman's Granddaughter, perhaps out of depression or desperation, and often did as she was told. Rina learned only a few minor gypsy skills such as tarot and stone reading, and potion-making. Most things the old woman said Rina would laugh at, especially comments about destiny.

Rina often believed that the old woman only adopted her, because Rina has the same family name as the legendary hero of Light. Rina Strife. Strife, though an odd name, was something Rina believed could belong to anyone. Sometimes, she hated the name, as it made her feel the same way as if someone had a similarly well-known historical name like Washington. To her, that name was the only thing that made anyone look twice at her. Not that she wanted to be noticed, because mostly she came to believe she hated normal people.

Often, Rina found herself walking along the orange-sanded beach of the beautiful town Destiny Islands, listening to the gulls and the surf, somehow feeling like she was hearing something calling her beyond the ocean.... Today, Rina thought, has a small chance of being different. Maybe, she begged her Gods in secret, some dashing prince would take her away to a land where people actually liked her-- no, loved her. However, what teenage girl doesn't think such thoughts? Certainly, her prayer wouldn't be answered, because this story would end too easily.

But there was someone on the beach who appeared out of the ordinary. Someone who's simple presence made Rina feel like her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach. This someone, who's energy so vile, it was a surprise that this figure looked nothing more than a dark-clad figure staring out at the ocean, as she always did. However, perhaps it was a mixture of the yellow, pink, and red hues of the twilit sky against the pure darkness of his coat, or the fact that in summer, wearing such an outfit might cause fainting, either way this person was certainly not at the beach for pleasure. Somehow, Rina felt, they had a mission.

Rina did her best not to eye that figure, in fact she tried to act as though the person did not exsist. She secretly hoped they would move along so she could sit at the water's edge and listen to the water without interruption or company. The figure, as though sensing Rina's desire and doing the exact opposite, turned to face her, the dark hood covering all of the ambiguous figure's appearance. "What is most important to you?" a low, masculine voice asked.

Rina couldn't help but stare in disbelief. What an odd thing to ask a stranger! "What do you mean by that?" Rina replied.

"Power, friendship, or knowledge." The figure said, leaving no hint as to why such a question would need an answer.

Rina rolled her eyes though honestly contemplated the question for a brief moment. Perhaps, she thought, if she could at least answer the question for herself, then something could change. After all, Rina thought, Grandmother once said that a butterfly flaps a wing, and halfway around the world, a tornado starts.

"Power." Rina said. Power. The power to control her life, the power to overcome obstacles, and the power to make other people leave her alone. That, she thought, is certainly an important goal.

"Power- are you sure? You would then have the power to repel foes and friends alike. Though able to handle oneself, you might be alone after all is said and done." The man's voice had a hint of sing-song in it as he spoke.

"Fine then! I guess friendship IS pretty important." Rina sighed, all though, being friendless was something she was accustomed to. At the same time, being without friends was certainly nothing to brag about.

"All for one and one for all..." the man commented, "but, you must stick up for your friends belief for them to honor your own. Is it the right decision?"

"Not if they have stupid beliefs!" Rina spat, growing bored and annoyed by the figure. "I choose knowledge!" Knowledge, the knowledge to make a correct choice, no matter what the circumstances. The knowledge to understand why anything might be the way it is.

"Knowledge, that of which is more valuable than any coin or gem, might be a burden as well as a treasure." the man said.

"What did you want me to pick?!" Rina's voice was a bit louder now. Not only did this figure make her uncomfortable, but now she felt he was mocking her. "All of those options are pretty lame!"

"Life in its self may have no true and unobstructed path." The man said, a hint of sadness in his tone. "You will understand that someday but perhaps I have come too soon. In any case, whether or not you are prepared, it is important to heed those words, and to make your choice. Destiny comes."

Rina would have been frightened, interested, or threatened had he not used the word 'destiny'. When you live in a town named 'Destiny', where the hero of light had been destined to hail from, you loose interest in such fairy tales rather quickly. "Okay, what are you selling me?" Rina spoke flatly.

"Nothing," the man retreated calmly, "I simply hope you are ready, because the universe stops for no man or woman." With that, before her very eyes, a darkness made of black, blue, and purple hues engulfed his body. After a moment of hesitation, the strange blobby substance retreated inwards upon its self and he was gone, the dark energy faded into smoke on the balmy breeze...


End file.
